fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Elysium
Elysium is the state capital and most populous city in the U.S. state of Elysian Isles, located on the island of Asphodel. Elysium is the main setting for both Squad Æ and Syndicate and serves as a major hub for heroes and villains in the Foundry. The cityscape of Elysium is retrofuturistic and consists of high-class residential and commercial areas, low-income areas, industrial zones and brownfields, town squares, parks, and more. It was created by SuperSaiyanKirby. History Notable locations Æ's Base Wario's Apartment Wario has a large sofa and a big-screen television. However, his air conditioning is terrible. Syndicate HQ First appearing in the pilot of Syndicate, this lair is owned by Nozus. It features a main hall, trophy room, armory, hangar, private quarters, and more. The security vestibule is the heart of the lair, stretching the entire center of the complex. It houses Syndicate's vast computer, communications, and sensor networks. Rob's Base Rob's Base is located in the Elysium National Park, under a bench. He lives there and studies stuff. He gets very angry when hobos sleep on the bench to his base. Eventually, the base would become the headquarters of the Non-ACS during the events of Syndicate and The Non-ACS. Bagel's Cottage EPD HQ First appearing in Syndicate, it is the headquarters of the Elysium Police Department. It is a small area with various vendors and a small jail for super criminals and those Captain O' Avraf have framed or taken out. It is home to a vault which holds money and confiscated weapons. It also doubles as the night time lair for the Firefall crime gang and holds all of their weapons and money. One hidden door in the police chief's office is a long hallway that stores various files that are of great importance. The other officers reside here at day, and the place is very old and ruined. There are rats and snakes everywhere as well as frequent pipe bursts. At the top lies a surveillance room for the police and the Firefall gang. Gaylord's Road This is where Mage and Web met for the first time. The area surrounding the road is a red light district and is very common with prostitutes and security guards protecting the nearby buildings. Ferrot Road Ferrot Road is first shown in Cold-Blood, where it is revealed that Slade, the person who killed Infra Red's parents 3 years ago, was hiding there. Infra traveled from Tokyo, Japan, to there immediately with the rest of his college fund. Infra, with the support of the police, hunted down Slade but got captured by aliens for having small amounts of infrared light in his body, turning him into a human externally completely red with yellow eyes. Later on, his companion, Ultra Violet joined him in Elysium, helping him try to defeat Slade. Later on, Slade escaped to lead a more peaceful life. However, Slade's boss was globally targeted by the police for various corrupt activities in Season 2-3. He was eventually caught by the police. In Infrared: The Movie, a new villain, Azura, attacks Elysium in an attempt to absorb Infra and Ultra's power. He succeeds and the powerless Infra and Ultra must team up with the Chromeans of they are to save Ferrot Road. Notable residents Trivia *Fanonbithia from Sword of Dreams is based on Elysium, albeit with a more medieval-themed setting. Category:Cities Category:Places Category:Locations